wilkins_and_wontkinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript Of Commercials/Draft
Cannon: Wilkins: "Okay, buddy. What do you of Martinson Coffee?" Wontkins: I never forget of it, (Wilkins shoots Wontkins, and there points the cannon the the viewer) Wilkins: "Now what do you think of Martinson?" Greanade: Wilkins: Let's take a Maxwell House Coffee break. Wontkins: No! Wilkins: Then hold this while I have a cup. (Wilkins zips away And the greanade explodes on Wontkins.) Wilkins: Some people just go to pieces without their Maxwell House Coffee. Astronaut: Wontkins: Identiton of research, the moon Wilkins: Want some me a cup of Wilkins Coffee? Wontkins: No. (Wilkins flag down moon astronast fall of Wontkins) Wilkins: Loser seem to happen if you who try Wilkins. Rose in Jomar Wilkins: I grew this rose in Jomar Instant. Wontkins: Why? Wilkins: So I can have the beauty of a rose and the fragrance of Jomar. Soggy Romance: Wilkins: Darling, if I merry you, will you keep me in La Touraine Coffee? Wontkins: Boy, will this be a soggy romance. Whenever You Want: Wontkins: Some reason I thought. Wilkins: Want a eat breakfast with Dugan's Bread? Wontkins: Yes so what? Wilkins: Some people morning, just with breakfast. Old Man Sohio: Wontkins: When is Old Man Sohio going to pay us for all this gas? Wilkins: When we more Sohio gas station. Wontkins: (to the camera) Buy Sohio, will ya? Car Salesman: Wontkins: What happened my car? Wilkins: Do you money this is Bank of America? Wontkins: Nah so what? Wilkins: Well things seem to happen the people who don't money Bank. Thinking Man's Coffee Wontkins: I'm thinking I'm thinking save me! Wilkins: "Have some Red Diamond Coffee" Wontkins: Why? Wilkins: "it's a thinking man's coffee. Tunnel of Love: Wilkins: After this, do you found the buy some Community Coffee? (The boat enters the tunnel.) Wontkins: No. (A splash is heard. Cut to the other side of the tunnel Wilkins emerges in the boat, alone.) Wilkins: I only go for a man who drinks Community. Jet Boat: Wilkins: I think that, do want a jacket? Wontkins: Nah, but I know mean it Folgers Coffee. (Wilkins breaks the bottle and the ship Wontkins) Wilkins: "Some the bottle only man who drinks Folgers Coffee." Just Kidding: Wilkins: I love these Frank's Orange Nectar commercials, thank you? Wontkins: I'm tired of 'em (The set explodes, making Wilkins and Wontkins hide in terror behind the destroyed wall) Wontkins: "Just kidding, Mr. Frank's!!!" Wake Up: Wilkins: Wake up wake up do you eat Merita Bread? Wontkins: "Nah I don't. credits something." (Wilkins shoot Wontkins) Wilkins: I so much Merita. Knock Knock: Wilkins: Knock Knock, (Wontkins opening the door) Wontkins: Yes? Wilkins: Come to Wilkins Instant Coffee. Wontkins: No! (Wilkins closed the door) Wilkins: When you come back home to Wilkins Instant Coffee is my friends. Snow: (Wilkins opening the door) Wontkins: poooo!!! (closed the door) Wontkins: Give me a cup of coffee! Wilkins: Maxwell House? Wontkins: No any old coffee, Wilkins: Step right this way! (Wilkins and opening the door get out Wontkins) (Wilkins closed the door)